


Cockpit Foolery

by VoidDragonQueen



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mecha Pilots, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies With Benefits, Hand Jobs, I dont know much about mecha stuff in general i just think theyre fun, Light BDSM, Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Swearing, all this because of a random rpg find, implied plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidDragonQueen/pseuds/VoidDragonQueen
Summary: Akira is still in love with the one piloting the mecha trying to kill him. But he has an unusual strategy to hopefully keep himself alive.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Cockpit Foolery

"Hey, hey Oracle, connect me to him and watch this."

He could hear Futaba groan as she knew what was coming.

"Oh god, please Joker, not again."

Akira piloted his mech, ARS-3N3, deftly out of the way of another jab of an energy lance from the L0-K1 trying to kill him. Akira quickly undoes part of his suit as his mech slides across the ground, pressing a certain button.

"Connection regrettably established."

"Stand still, Joker!" A familiar voice snarled immediately.

"Still trying to spear me Crow? How touching."

Akira sent the interior camera capture over to Akechi's mecha, hearing an annoyed grunt from his end.

"A little bit of titty won't save you this time, Joker! Now shut up and die!"

"Oh my god, you're into that?" Futaba groaned over their connection. "Why?"

Akira quickly threw himself back on the controls to redirect another blow from Akechi, getting knocked closer to the cliffside. He pilots the mech to the side quickly to get away from the edge, suffering a bit of damage to his right arm.

"Enjoy the view, Crow!"

"I will when you're dead!" 

"Oh, a necroph-"

"Joker, pay attention!" Futaba yelled.

Akira's ears were ringing as Akechi reflexively slammed his free arm against his cockpit, grunting. He takes in the large crack in the glass, cursing. He does his best to jump away, spinning around to anticipate Akechi's next attack. Akechi took his time to swing his lance around. 

"You okay Joker?"

"A little crack, but that's all." 

"Won't be so small in a little bit! Gonna shut you up for good!" 

Akira started backing up, unzipping more of his suit. Once he got one sleeve off, he wrapped his free arm around the controls to keep backing up as he worked on getting the other sleeve off. Akechi made another jab, Akira yanking his whole mech to the side in barely enough time. 

"I told you to stand still!" Akechi growled.

Akira took another interior shot once the other sleeve was off, his suit pooled down around his waist, leaned back to show off his body. He sent it over to Akechi, making him stab the ground.

"Fuck you and your stupid titties, Joker!"

"You're welcome to any time, Crow."

"Joker, oh my god." Futaba groaned. "Please disconnect me from this."

"Make me." 

"I hate you."

Akira was jerked back as his suit got caught around some controls and pulled them. Akira frantically strarted to untangle his suit from the controls, yelping as he was interrupted by a spear to his mecha's chest. Akechi's mech pushed him over and pinned him to the ground with the momentum, red lights flashing as the monitors flashed with warnings and damage reports.

"Got you now, fucker!" Akechi sneered, raising his empty fist back. "I'm going to enjoy this."

"Oh fuck." Akira hissed, struggling to get the cockpit hatch open so he could make his escape.

"Not so arrogant now, are you?"

He could barely hear Futaba freaking out over the denting of metal and the cracking of glass as Akechi brought his fist down on top of him. He felt some glass cut up his face, watching Akechi pulling back for a second strike. He went from trying to unlatch the door to starting to break it, realizing he was toast if he didn't get out soon. Another shatter of glass as Akechi broke the cockpit open, showering him with pieces of his poor cockpit. Akira took the moment to get out and start running for it, not getting very far as Akechi slammed his hand down on his back. His face hit the ground hard, his sight blurring and darkening. 

  
When Akira awoke, every muscle in his body was screaming in pain. He groaned, his head rolling around a bit, realizing he was both alive and restrained to a chair. He opened his eyes to see an abandoned factory, seeing he was sitting in a familar white mecha. 

"Good morning, Joker. Sleep well?" 

Akira tensed up as he saw Akechi glaring down at him. 

"You kept it? I knew you were the sentimen-"

Akira felt a hand press down on his throat, stopping as his air was cut off.

"And don't even think about piloting him to escape. R0-B1N's been out of commission for a while since I last saw you. Besides, I took out some of his important parts for my new one. So even if you wanted to, you couldn't."

Akechi let go of his throat for a moment, glaring. Akira took in the tight black and blue striped suit, feeling himself still exposed down to his waist.

"I thought you were going to kill me?"

Akira's breath hitched as Akechi slid a hand down his skin, wincing as he pressed deeply over his wounds with a little sadistic grin.

"Maybe I still will after a bit of fun. Depends."

"Still like what you see after all this time, Crow?"

Akechi pressed their lips together aggressively, moving himself into the cockpit for a better angle. Akira kissed back, knowing they've done this a thousand times before. Akechi pulled back slightly to catch his breath, both of them panting.

"Shut up and be grateful you're being spared right now." He growled, pressing their lips together again.

Akira felt Akechi harden against him as Akechi wrestled with getting his suit off entirely. He got fed up and pulled a knife from somewhere on him, cutting the fabric off of him.

"God, hard already? You're such a slut." Akechi huffed.

"Yeah, well, you're already hard too."

Akira shivered as he was more exposed, Akechi leaning back to unzip his own suit. A couple of clacks as Akechi put something down on the controls, Akira glancing to see the knife and now a bottle off to the side. 

"How desperate are you?"

Akechi let the suit pool down around his thighs as he grabbed the bottle.

"Asks the one sexting me with Oracle watching. Pervert."

"Well, y-" 

Akira moaned as Akechi wrapped a lubed hand around his cock and started stroking him. Akechi leaned over to bite his neck, Akira tilting his head to give him more space to mark.

"Mmph, cold, it's cold in here." Akira mumbled.

"Wouldn't be comfortable if I closed the cockpit. You're gonna be warm soon anyway."

Akira couldn't argue with that. Akechi removed his hand from around him, earning a whine. More lube before a finger pressed inside him, Akira wishing he wasn't tied down. Another finger soon joined the first, Akira groaning.

"Akechi... oh god..."

"Feels good, doesn't it? Just a little more and you should be ready for me."

Akira nodded, little pleased noises falling from his lips. He missed nights like these, when they could be together and relieve some tension. Before Akechi's betrayal. Before it all went to hell. His fingers were gone too soon, Akira licking his lips as Akechi took his time lining himself up. He pushed himself in slowly until he was all the way in, letting Akira adjust.

"Ready?"

"Have you missed me?" Akira asked softly.

Akechi's face had this oddly soft look to it before he sneered at him.

"I'm doing this for my own pleasure. I haven't missed you at all."

He began roughly thrusting into him, grip tight on his hips. Akira did his best to match his pace, tied down like he was. 

"Liar." Akira muttered.

"Maybe I won't kill you yet. Maybe I'll keep you here like this, just so I can ravage you any time I feel like it. Be my little prized sex toy. Just keep you around to fuck you senseless." Akechi growled. "But knowing you, you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you?"

Something about the way Akechi got dark and possessive over him was addicting. 

"Yeah. Gladly I'd be-" 

Akira squealed as Akechi adjusted and hit the right spot. 

"Yours. Akechiii." Akira moaned. 

"There we go. Love it when you can't talk." 

Akira felt a hand around his cock again, having a moment of panic as he got closer to his climax.

"Together. I wanna cum together." He spat out.

"My pleasure, not yours. You'll cum when I want you to cum." Akechi hissed in response.

Akira started to beg before he felt himself pushed over the edge. He threw his head back as he came, moaning Akechi's name. It splattered mostly over his chest and stomach, some on Akechi's hand, Akechi stopping to put his hand to his mouth. Akira pressed his mouth shut, earning his own cum wiped off on his face before the hand moved back to his hip. He continued the same pace from earlier, his grip tight.

"Fuck, fuck..." Akira gasped.

"I'm close, Kurusu."

Akira strained to hold him, hating that his limbs were tied to the seat so he couldn't. Akechi gave a few more thrusts before he came inside him, pressing close to leave more bite marks on his neck. 

"Goro, I missed you..." Akira whispered softly.

Akechi snorted, biting down hard to scold him. 

"You realize you're my prisoner, don't you?"

"So are you going to kill me?"

Akechi pulled out of him, cleaning himself off before pulling his suit up to and tying it around his waist. He climbed out of the cockpit, taking the knife with him.

"I'll think about it."

"If you don't I'll get away somehow."

Akechi rolled his eyes and closed the cockpit on him, cutting off further conversation. Akira watched him disappear from view, disappointed he was gone so soon.

He wasn't sure when his friends got around to saving him, Futaba throwing extra clothes at him as she averted her eyes. But he hadn't seen Akechi since. The ride back was a bit tight, but he was grateful for the rescue.

"Did you find Crow?"

"There was no one but you inside there."

Akira sighed, disappointed. He had hoped Akechi would've stayed around. Next time, he'll have to try harder to convince him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is random, no I will not elaborate any further on this universe. It is how it is.


End file.
